charmedpoweroffourfandomcom-20200214-history
Piper Halliwell
Piper Halliwell '''is a witch of the Charmed Ones, and is the oldest middle child of her four sisters. Powers & Abilities '''Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers * Molecular Immobilization: This is Piper's primary Charmed power. Now she is even able to freeze good witches. ** Deviation: Piper can also use her immobilitive power through a deviation method, allowing her to hold something and freeze someone at the same time. * Molecular Combustion: Piper can "combust" others, a much easier way than vanquishing evil with a spell and/or potion. This power develope much further to the point that she is able to combust much stronger evil beings. ** Deviation: Piper can also user her power by "deflecting" powers, saving others at many times. This later developed to the point that she can deviate around something and make it seem almost like she's using telekinesis at a slow pace. ** Molecular Acceleration: Piper is also able to liquify solid objects Other Powers * [[Power of Four|'Power of Four:']] Phoebe and her sisters allow her to be highly resistant to attacks, also being able to chant a "Power of Four" spell with her sisters and vanquish evil. Leo and Piper Meeting Piper Officially Even though Leo has been watching Piper his entire Whitelighter life he officially meets Piper after she becomes a Charmed One and when he becomes there handy man. Relationship Growing Stronger After Leo is no longer needed in the house he begins to meet Piper ever so often and they sometimes have dinner and as a short date, but Piper begins to think Leo is cheating on her with someone else because of his repetitve having to leave so she breaks up with him and dates the neighbor Dan. When Leo confesses what he truly his she begins to realize that Leo loves her for who she is, while Dan feels that Pipers sarcastic nature is a bit too annoying and usually only asks her to come over for sexual reasons. When Dan gets abusive one night Piper becomes hurt and scared, Leo quickly orbs to her when she is stuck in the bathroom with half her clothes torn to pieces and scraps and cuts, Leo saves her reluctantly and Piper explains to Dan that she left he gets angry and breaks her heart by confessing his cheating, she breaks up with him and begins a strong romantic relationship with Leo again. Fighting the Elders When Piper and Leo are denied to be together they begin to "fight" for there right and break the rules. Eventually after there hard earned fighting they finally are allowed to get married, including all witches and Whitelighters alike. Engagement Piper and Leo finally are able to become engaged, Piper accepts with full arms. Marriage Leo and Piper marry and start on there family right away. Children Piper and Leo have three children named, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda. LeoPiper.png|There marriage PiperLeoLove.png|Piper loves Leo again PiperLeoFuture.png|Piper and Leo in the far future PiperwithChild.png|Piper during pregnancy Category:Charmed One Category:Power of Four Category:Character Category:Witches